


find me in the region of the summer stars

by nothingbutniall



Series: how many nights does it take to count the stars? [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Barbecue, F/M, Fluff, WTFock Season 2, and as always, babies in love, inappropriate jokes by Milan, roommates hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutniall/pseuds/nothingbutniall
Summary: Zoë and her flatmates are having a barbecue. Of course Senne is invited.Basically a whole lot of love and fluff.





	find me in the region of the summer stars

**Author's Note:**

> All my favourite things in 1 fic: Zoë, Senne, Milan, and summer nights.  
> This fic ran away from me after the first sentence, but I'm really happy with the result, and I hope you like it too.
> 
> (Title comes from One Direction's Walking In The Wind.)

“You know, aubergines don’t actually look like penises that much.”

Zoë looks up from where she’s putting an aubergine in her reusable bag, an exasperated look on her face. “Jesus, Milan.”

“What? They don’t.” He picks up another aubergine, holding it up. “I’m just saying, if your penis looks like this, you might need to see a doctor.”

She puts her hand on his wrist. “Look, Milan, I love you a lot, but I really don’t see why we should be discussing this in the middle of a supermarket aisle.” She nods towards a mother pushing a stroller, a second child walking next to her.

He huffs, moving over to the carrots. “I bet if I ask Lukas or Senne they will agree with me.”

Zoë scrunches her face, brows drawn together. “Please don’t go discussing your penis with my boyfriend.”

With a sigh, he counts out seven carrots and puts them in a bag before answering. “Not _my_ penis, it doesn’t look like an aubergine.” His eyes light up. “Maybe Senne’s does. You wouldn’t know, would you?”

Her mouth falls open, eyes wide. “Jesus, Milan,” she says again. “Just shut up, _please_.”

“You Belgians are so prude,” Milan mutters under his breath.

Acting as if she hasn’t heard his last comment, Zoë checks her phone to see if they have all the ingredients they need. She has already ticked off the baguettes and the drinks, and now she quickly marks the vegetables and fruits as sorted. All that’s left for them to get is a selection of vegan meat, mainly because the boys had claimed they didn’t just want roasted vegetables.

She steers them towards the frozen food aisle. The supermarket has stocked up on barbecue meat, rows and rows of marinated skewers, hamburgers and seasoned sausages. The vegan assortment is near the back, hidden away in one of the far corners of the store.

With an exaggerated wink, Milan grabs two boxes of tofu sticks and throws them in the cart. Zoë smiles and reaches for some vegan sausages. She’s never tried them before, but she figures they can’t be bad, and the boys will probably appreciate having something that looks like actual meat.

Milan’s gaze trails down to where she’s holding the box and he claps his hands. “I love sausages!”

She fixes him with an unimpressed look. “I know.”

“I do prefer mine a bit meatier, though,” he adds.

“Milan!”

***

The bell rings just as they finish unpacking the groceries and Milan pipes up immediately. “That’ll be Lukas!” He practically skips out of the kitchen to welcome his boy friend – or boyfriend? Zoë doesn’t know, and she’s not sure if Milan knows, either.

She hears the door open and close again and the sound of voices travelling closer. While Lukas and Milan have been seeing each other for just over a month at this point and she has heard some suspicious sounds coming from his room on multiple occasions, she has yet to meet the boy Milan has fallen for.

“Right,” Milan says as they step into the kitchen. “Lukas, this is Zoë. Zoë, this is Lukas.”

“Hi,” Lukas says, kissing her cheek in greeting. She catches a whiff of his perfume, musk with a slightly salty touch to it. It fits the surfer look he has – wild curls and sparkling blue eyes, complimented by the turquoise shirt he’s wearing.

“Hey,” Zoë smiles. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“You, too. Milan’s told me a lot about you.”

“All good things, of course” Milan assures Zoë, hugging her sideways. “What do we need to do, boss lady?”

She shoves him away with a laugh. “Grab a knife and start cutting up all those vegetables.” She points towards the array of mushrooms, bell pepper, onion, courgette, and potatoes that she’s laid out next to a large cutting board. “About two centimetres long each.”

“Ay, ay, captain,” Milan salutes.

Zoë raises her eyebrows and turns towards Lukas. “Please make sure he doesn’t somehow amputate his arm. Or yours, for that matter.”

He laughs and puts a hand on Milan’s lower back. “I’ll protect him from himself.”

Zoë smiles at their affection and walks out onto the terrace. While Milan and she had been at the supermarket, Lisa had set up the table and chairs and even got started on some of the decoration. She is back in her room now, the afternoon heat too much for her to bear, so Zoë takes the remaining lanterns and hangs them up on the fence before moving on to hanging fairy lights in the little rose tree that they have in the corner.

Laughter spills out through the open kitchen door and she can see both boys swaying their hips to the playlist Milan had carefully curated earlier that day. She knows Milan has a tendency to break things off if they get too serious, but she has a feeling Lukas might know exactly how to handle him. She wouldn’t mind if he became a more permanent addition to the flat if it meant Milan would always be this content.

***

When Senne arrives, he’s quick to take control of the barbecue. Zoë won’t admit it to anyone, but he looks really, _really_ hot handling the fire and grilling the food. Something about the way she can see his shoulder muscles move underneath his shirt, arms tanned from the June sun, makes her knees go a little weak.

She walks up to him and kisses his cheek before hopping up onto the low wall next to the barbecue.

Senne flicks his eyes up at her for a second. “Hey, you.”

“Hey. How’s the food coming along?”

“Nearly done.” He turns some of the vegetable skewers, closing the lid again and stepping between her legs. “You look beautiful today,” he mutters against her lips.

“Just today?” she can’t help but tease, resting her hand on the back of his neck and locking her legs behind his back.

He kisses her deeper, licking into her mouth before answering. “Always. But a little extra today.” He pulls away, presses another kiss to her lips, then one high on her cheek, and a final one on her temple, before resting his forehead against hers. “My sunshine baby.”

Heat rushes to her cheeks and she hides her smile in his neck. “Don’t let the food burn,” she says, but what she really means is _I love you_. Judging from the glistering in his eyes, he understands.

Senne moves to check on the food and Zoë takes a moment to let her eyes roam their outdoor space. The sun is nowhere near setting, but they’ve turned on the lanterns anyway, the faint lights barely noticeable.

Milan and Lukas are cuddled together on the bean bag, chatting animatedly with Lisa. There’s an empty wine bottle on the table and a nearly empty one in Milan’s hand, and Zoë is glad Lukas is there to take care of him when he inevitably wakes up with a hangover tomorrow.

It’s hard to tell from where she’s sitting, but she’s pretty sure the dark spots on Milan’s neck are all hickeys. It would explain why the two boys were nowhere to be found when they ‘went to wash their hands’ after preparing the food.

Her heart feels light watching the scene in front of her. When she moved into the flat, she hadn’t dared to hope for even half of what she’s got now. No matter how much she sometimes curses Milan for leaving dirty mugs in the sink, or how little she understands of Lisa’s taste in music, these are her people. Her chosen family.

Her gaze settles on Senne again. Somehow, miraculously, this fuckboy with a golden heart fits right in. Her person with her people. She couldn’t be happier if she tried.

***

Long after the sun has set, Senne and Zoë are the only ones left outside. They moved the beanbag so they can see the night sky from where they lay, though the light pollution of the city makes it hard to see much more than the orange glow of streetlights.

Zoë snuggles in closer to Senne, his arm secure around her shoulder. Her thumb draws slow circles on his chest, just above his heart, as his chest moves up and down with each breath.

They trade slow, languid kisses, alternated with long silences where they simply listen to the subdued buzz of the city around them. They lost track of time a while ago.

Zoë sighs. “I wish we could see the stars better.”

Senne hums in agreement. Despite the clear sky, they can only see a handful of stars. He’s not even sure if half of them are actually stars – they might be planes. “We can do a road trip some time. Drive to the countryside and just lay in a field to stargaze.”

She tilts her head up at him. “That’d be nice.” A smile erupts on his face and she squints. “What?”

“Just got a flashback to when you wouldn’t come on a date with me. And now you’re here, easily agreeing to an entire road trip. Alone. In a car. With me.”

If she were a stronger person, she would fight him on it, tell him she just really likes road trips, that he shouldn’t get any ideas. But he’s got stars in his eyes and she can’t help but kiss him, because he’s right. She would go anywhere with him. Her happy place wasn’t bounded by geographic borders, it was right here in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise for Milan at the start but honestly, I'm not sorry.  
> Oh and I'm pretty sure their actual flat doesn't have a balcony or anything, so I took some poetic license.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! You can also find me on Twitter (@nothingbutniall).


End file.
